


oh lord, i've been waiting for you

by clarkegriffindor



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memory, Post-Finale, Post-Season 5, charah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffindor/pseuds/clarkegriffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's memory does come back to her, but not in the way that's expected. Post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh lord, i've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song "Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar, so I would suggest that you give it a listen.

“Chuck,” Sarah says, staring at the sand. “Kiss me.”

Chuck’s mind goes into overdrive. All he’s wanted to do this entire time was kiss the living daylights out of her, but he’s done an excellent job of being patient. He understands that even though he’s just relayed their entire history to her, the memories aren’t  _hers_. He also recognizes that she desperately wants to remember.

Chuck knows that the chances this “magical kiss” will work are slim, but he’s still hopeful. Hell, Sarah’s saved him from a  _lobotomy_ with moments to spare and he’d been perfectly fine. He just hopes that somehow, her memories aren’t irretrievably lost. Earlier, she’d remembered Irene Demova and Chuck had nearly imploded.  _She remembers she remembers she remembers_ ,  he’d thought. She’d simply looked at him funny as he’d stared at her, but he hadn’t really cared because  _she remembered_.

As he leans in to kiss her, he’s praying that Morgan was right and that Sarah’s memories will come flooding back. He can see it now—they’re kissing and suddenly, she’s pulling away, wide eyed as everything flashes through her head, and then she smiles bigger than he’s ever seen and says his name and they’re kissing again and  _oh lord_ _he’s missed her_.

Sarah’s eyes are fluttering shut. She’s closing the gap between them and before Chuck knows it, they’re kissing again. Her lips are so sweet and soft that he’s completely forgotten why they’re kissing in the first place, and all that matters is Sarah. He threads a hand into her hair and puts as much passion into the kiss as he can, while still remaining gentle like he always is.

Before he knows it, it’s over and they’re pulling away from each other. Without Sarah’s lips attached to his, he can finally think again, and he remembers what he’s waiting for—a look of recognition, a huge smile, or simply, an “ _I remember_ .” 

“Sarah?” he asks hopefully. He presses his lips into a thin line waiting for a response. Chuck’s survived this long, despite all the times he’s encountered bombs and been kidnapped, but he’s afraid that this anticipation may be the death of him.

Sarah simply huffs out a breath, blowing a piece of curly blonde hair away from her face. Suddenly, her eyes are averting to the sand and she’s frowning and Chuck  _knows._

“It didn’t work.”

“It’s okay, Sarah,” Chuck says, trying to be patient for her, while at the same time wanting to shoot Quinn multiple times, even though he’s already dead and Chuck’s only shot one person in his entire life.

She looks up at him exasperatedly, and he’s still taken aback by how beautiful she is. “I kind of  _felt_ it again, but I don’t know if that’s me remembering.” The exasperation then turns to hope, and she’s saying, “Or maybe this is something I’ll always feel, memory or not.”

For the first time in days, Chuck smiles genuinely. The hope in Sarah’s eyes lights a fire in his heart and makes him think that maybe, just maybe, nothing can keep them apart after all.

_save me, i’m lost_

It’s later that night, and Chuck’s getting ready to go to sleep. Sarah’s been sleeping in the guest room since she’s lost her memory, and although Chuck understands her reasoning, a certain longing resonates in his bones. He’s been having trouble sleeping without Sarah by his side. In fact, he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in over a week, so when he pulls the covers over his body, he knows he’s in for a long night. The hope they’d shared on the beach had been somewhere to start again, but the disappointment that Morgan’s idea didn’t work still cuts deep.

Exhaling deeply, he closes his eyes and recalls everything he and Sarah have been through. They’ve defused bombs with porn websites, taken out throngs of guards, stopped international crises, and defeated Daniel Shaw three times too many. Additionally, they’ve managed to stay alive and together throughout everything. Chuck won’t let a guy like Nicholas Quinn ruin them after all this.

Chuck is brought out of his daze by a knock on his door. All these years of spying have certainly honed his reflexes, he thinks, his head snapping toward the threshold. Then, the door swings open and it’s  _Sarah_.  She looks a little tentative and Chuck is startled, but he beckons her inside. Before he can say anything to her, she’s smiling bashfully at him and opening her mouth to speak.

“I had an idea,” she tells him, her cheeks going slightly pink.

Chuck’s eyebrows furrow, but nonetheless, he smiles at her. “And what would this idea be?”

She looks him in the eye. “I just thought that maybe my memories are being suppressed by the Intersect and in order to get them back, I’ve got to flash on something. And I got the idea that maybe…” Her eyes shift to her feet, and Chuck can tell she’s still a little uncomfortable.

“ Maybe _what?_ ”

Sarah’s blue eyes sparkle as she averts her head from the floor. “Maybe, if I slept in here, it would jog my memory.”

Chuck finds the corners of his mouth turning up involuntarily and he thinks that maybe, tonight won’t be so terrible. “I like that idea.”

She smiles at him again as she crosses the room to get into her side of the bed, and he’s reminded of how it was before. He wants that back so badly that it’s literally hurting him, but at least she’s with him again.

The tension is definitely there when Sarah finally slides into bed beside him. He’s not sure if he should cuddle with her or leave her alone, but her discomfort when she’d entered the room indicates that he should probably choose the latter. So he lets her lie there and closes his eyes, thinking that her presence may actually allow for some decent sleep. With her, he’s safe, secure, and knowing she’s beside him helps him drift off without any effort at all.

_show me what i’m looking for_

The next morning, sunlight is streaming in through the windows as Sarah’s eyes flutter open. She’s initially a little hazy on how she ended up in Chuck’s room, but after a moment, there’s some clarity. She’d found herself wanting to remember with every fiber of her being and despite her bashfulness, she’d climbed into bed next to Chuck and fallen asleep quite easily.

Sarah blinks a couple more times and her eyebrows furrow in confusion when she notices the hand beneath her own and the body pressed against hers.  Chuck.  She definitely feels something for this man, she thinks, lacing her fingers in his. She feels it, but knows that without her memories, the love won’t be the same. It’ll still be great, but she wants  _ChuckandSarah_ more than anything.

Chuck shifts slightly and wraps his hand around hers. She knows he’s awake now and before she can stop herself she’s rolling over to face him. It almost feels like she’s done this before, like it’s muscle memory.

Chuck’s brown eyes are wide open, his lips slightly parted. He doesn’t look sleep-dazed at all but instead, awake and alert. Confusingly enough, there’s recognition in his face. He must feel the same deja vu she does, although she can’t put her finger on what it is. She can’t  _remember_ .

It’s been all of two seconds, but she’s looking at his lips hungrily and he’s doing the same to hers and before she knows it, they’re kissing. This feels so different from the kiss they’d shared on the beach. That one had felt slightly forced, but this is pure, unadulterated emotion. Their bodies move in sync and her hands find his hair and they simply can’t stay away from each other any longer—

_A motel room in Barstow, California with sunlight streaming in through the window and Chuck is beside her and suddenly they’re kissing each other hungrily and they’re all over each other and she’s smiling and “don’t move, don’t breathe” and Chuck is going to kill Morgan and—_

Sarah pulls away from Chuck and gasps, her eyes going wide before they close halfway. She knows what this means. She’s  _flashing_.

_Vicki Vale Wienerlicious Irene Demova Buy More “trust me” seduction tango car bomb suburbs motel Orion Fulcrum Prague “do you love me” Paris Shaw river train Ring suitcase Thailand balcony hospital poison wedding Volkoff Carmichael Industries dream house picket fence family baby bullet train Quinn beach_

Sarah’s breath catches and suddenly, her eyes are a little moist. She looks at Chuck and her heart is filled with such emotion that she doesn’t know how she ever forgot him. Then, she smiles and the look on his face tells her that he  _knows_. He’s never looked happier in his entire life.

“ _Chuck_ ,” she breathes, pulling his face close to hers and kissing him again and  _she’s missed this so much_. They’re so in sync; they always have been, and she doesn’t feel like pulling away from him ever again. However, their lungs are screaming for air so when they part, they look into each others’ eyes and simply fall into an embrace so familiar that Sarah feels like crying.

They don’t need to say anything. She can read him like a book and although she’s quite guarded, Chuck knows her all too well. Nevertheless, Chuck, always the talker, whispers into her ear, “I’ve missed you so much, Sarah.”

Fifteen hours ago, on the beach, Sarah hadn’t thought she’d be reunited with Chuck like this. She’d hoped that the “magical kiss” would work and they’d have a fairytale reunion, so she’d been severely disappointed when it failed. But Sarah knows that she and Chuck don’t live in a fairytale world where everything is easy, and as much as she wishes it was, they’re  _spies_.  However, she thinks, as she leans in for another kiss, that she likes this scenario  _much, much better_ .

 

 


End file.
